The invention is directed to a garment hanger construction, and in particular to a garment hanger construction having a hook adapted to be releasably secured in a hanger body and able to swivel with respect thereto. Garment hanger constructions wherein a hook is adapted to be rotatably secured to a hanger body have taken various forms. Although such hanger constructions have been developed which allow the hook portion to be releasably secured to the hanger body and additionally pivoted with respect thereto, such hanger constructions have been less than completely satisfactory in view of the lack of structural integrity caused by the manner in which the hook is secured to the hanger body. Accordingly, a hanger construction wherein a hook is releasably and rotatably securable to a hanger body and wherein the manner in which same is secured provides structural rigidity to the hanger construction is desirable.